Unentschlossener Wahnsinn
Summary Unentschlossener Wahnsinn is widely regarded as The Ever Violent, and is Nordic Barbarian King of the Northern Isles. He acts as the primary antagonistic force of EMPIRE, trailing behind, though never directly interacting with, Verbotenes Wissen in the aftermath of his violent escapades; Speculating and growing more intrigued of his future opponent until their fateful confrontation by story's end. History Crimson tides came ashore the battlefield as screams drowned the thoughts of the brutal ruler with halberd and maroon stained shield in hand. They flooded his ears with liquid chaos and torrented his mind into insanity and disarray. His men gazed upon their monarch paddled into madness, idle as driftwood in an ocean of mayhem and confusion as Unentschlossener was submerged further in delusion. Wahnsinn envisioned red puddles converging and transmutating into a singular entity. It granted passage for an ichor being to be birthed and with its first words it pleased the barbaric dullard with venomous lies that spread like infectious bacteria into the inner sanctum of his person. New thought and experience sprung within the rotting consciousness, ecstasy followed such profound concepts and ideas never before grasped by his brittle wit. Soon he sprung from his vegetative sleep with his feet soon uprooted after; the barbarous sovereign and his fleet sailed across the spacious blue sheet to their motherland. Wahnsinn bearing wondrous revelations and through nights cloaked with deception and misinformation his vacant spirit grew brimful of bedlam and turmoil. Leaking all ounce of former identity he once held short in proximity to his originating existence. With savage eye in socket, his foot stepped forth onto the Northern Isles, greeted with the bloodthirsty shouts of his diabolic kin and people, who grew hungry for the spoils of conflict their crowned head had salvaged for their heinous and greedy pleasure. Wahnsinn in response removed his monstrous headwear, only to reveal his pupils transfigured into a malevolent shade of orange, with his iris voided into a shadow in hue. His lips parted and uttered "I come clenching beautiful understanding" '' Appearance Unentschloessener bears the shell of an older man molded and nurtured by conflict in the steed of his mother. His bones are coated with immense mounds of muscle and bulk, masking such compact fiber are gargantuate cicatrix's which riddle the outer reaches of his entity; Which Wahnsinn deems as 'mementos of strife' worthy of laying rest upon his gelid flesh. He bears the gaze of a callous beast, with pupils metamorphosed to a chaotic orange inferno in stark contrast to the abyssal gates of his iris that burrow themselves within his sockets. A number of diabolic tattoos shroud the surfaces of his mortal tissue like a wrinkled blanket, His flesh etched demons trail across his entity range from devious, conniving imps, red in nature meddling with the skull of a harrowed soul on his nape. Further down the gates of Wahnsinn's inked hell lay grotesque beasts racked with plague feasting upon the remains of agonizing children expanding it's mural to depths of his vertebral column. Few have claimed to be of personal witness of such horrific imagery, but those who have, bear the curse of the memory. In the midst of combat the Barbarian King is taken ahold of by an iron carapace lugging with it the very concept of diabolic and grim. The existence of such dreadful panoply waked into life by Wahnsinn's adornment. Forged from the flakes of a ravenous dragon which was gored by the blade of The Ever Violent; The deceased drake's scales gleam an abnormal crimson when in the luminous lushness of the sun, horrifically gifting Wahnsinn the hue of a horrid demon in sight. The armor was enchanted and hexed with a number of fiendish and ungodly chants to bind corporeal meat and iron flesh to segregate Wahnsinn himself from mortal kind. The domes of several deceased malignant creatures rest in perpetual night upon the reaches of his shoulders, clenching deep within the dents of his pauldrons; his cranium is encapsulated with a malice given physical nature, the very item exudes a malicious smolder of crimson pain through the exhaust of the monstrous helm. Ivory horns harvested from the most brutish of Northern Boars' tusks lay balefully atop his temple; they mask Wahnsinn as a demon to those that gaze upon his being in the midst of combat. Unholy fetishes drape the tips of the horned adornments to praise his otherworldly gods with immense violent zealotry. Personality Few men dare concede their futility to existence, fewer bow before such forlorn reality, and only two have managed to embrace such impotence, one of these two being ''Unentschlossener Wahnsinn. Since the bleak revelation that ignited the search of erudition in a pagan sect, none's sight will be grasped by the image of the hulking crowned head. For his might no longer bears hold in the reaches of his blade or immense brawn, but deep within the quarters of tainted and befouled mind which bear intellect far beyond all manner of mortal comprehension. The barbaric routes of past have degenerated to dust. Philosophy has replaced the sword. To Wahnsinn, war is no longer a means to conquer but to be used as a systemic display of humiliation and mental disassembly. Effectively becoming a wrathful religion with no bibles to express its horrid holiness. With the vague god of conflict demanding to be prayed and sacrificed to in the blood of sorrowful and slain. A request Wahnsinn indulges with grim glee and gusto upon the battlefield to sate a deeply disturbed bloodlust awakened with the presence of greater knowledge. But no matter the number of victories or conflicts only emptiness lay within the recesses of his entity since his enlightenment. A feeling that has germinated rapidly within himself with the advancement of his conquest upon Asterisks. A sensation the Ever Violent has followed and failed to cull with a multitude of attempts to seek solace within his boundless brutality and the supposed wisdom bestowed upon himself. But has grown to allow himself to be caressed by its emotional entropy with his continued futility in silencing the increasing intensity of its pain; Morphing into malign symbiosis of feeding his eternally hungry existentiality with the wisdom and rage of his actions with this emptiness growing more wanting with every corpse that befalls before him. ---- Throughout numerous worlds, the name ''Unenetschlossener Wahnsinn ''is akin to calling upon the Devil himself; The slaughter of countless innocents; The pillaging and raping of the most beloved of countries have cemented his position as an individual that has become more than mere mortal in presence and more akin to a globally recognized symbol of visceral violence. With the very act of uttering his sins brings doubt and despair to all who bear wandering ears. To many who inhabit the planes of Asterisks, Wahnsinn is a menace bringing forth an age of perpetual bloodshed through his savvy mind; A looming hazard drawing ever closer with every life swept into quietus by a gory blade. To the Elder Fiends he is an object to be toyed with at every opportunity while acknowledging his value as an instrument in their grand scheme, but bear weary eyes should he falter in thought and movement. But to himself, he is but a man filled with intellect and pain, regretful and completive if he has made the right decision. Power and Stats Origin: EMPIRE Age: '''55 '''Name: Unentschlossener Wahnsinn, The Ever Violent, Sun Tzu, Wrathful Tactician, Barbaric Dullard, The Pagan King, Nordic Pagan, The False Barbarian Tier: At least High 4-C Powers and Abilities: * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Aura (Fear-Inducing and Overwhelming) * Magic (Type 3) * Reality Warping (Magic) * Acausality (Type 1 and 5) * Heavy Resistance to Conceptual/Soul/Reality/Void Warping Abilities * Resistance Negation * Existence Erasure * Enhanced Senses * Capable of Harming Ideas and Concepts/Non-Corporeal and the Intangible * Virtually Unparalleled Swordsman * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Blessed * Psychometry * Capable of Nullifying Chaos and Order Powers * Energy Manipulation * Absorption Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Superior to Verbotenes Wissen in almost every aspect of strength and magical prowess. Easily defeated Geisteskranken Priester in combat. Atomically annihilated the moon of Asterisks, which held a density comparable to the Earth itself) Standard Attacks and Techniques Ignore Durability Speed: Hypersonic Movement (Creates afterimages with the level of speed he travels on a daily basis. Capable of keeping pace with Verbotenes Wissen), with Massively FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Attacks take seconds to reach planets on the other side of the solar system. Can keep pace with beings of his level and power. Light moves a snails pace in his vision) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Affected minimally by the attacks of Verbotenes and Priester; Only slayed after the Elder Fiends withdrew their influence from him. Can take various strikes and bolts of energy from beings of similar level to his own) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several Hundred to Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Halberd, Several Hexed and Enchanted Fetishes, Pendants and Charms Imbued With Intelligence: 'Supergenius. Despite being a somewhat insane individual, he is a highly accomplished and intelligent tactician and leader who united several pagan tribes to form a global superpower capable of overtaking entire countries and kingdoms with apt utilization of military acumen. Has complete and total knowledge of a text equivalent to the Art of War in strategic supremacy within in his presiding universe, alongside proving to be its curator; Crafting its tactical text from decades of personal combative prowess and analyzation. A master of guerilla and petty warfare. '''Weaknesses: '''His mind is shattered and destroyed from the various encounters with that of eldritch nature, and have made him insane and delusional. Suffers from an extreme amount of existentialism, if he is ever trapped within deep thought his movements turn sluggish; But has been shown quite a number of times to escape such a state of mind in the midst of combat. At random intervals in his conceptual existence with pull at him, causing grievous pain and agony for an unspecified amount of time. Though through the usage of his abilities he is capable of lessening, and even at times nullifying the torment temporarily. Should he anger the Elder Fiends, they will withdraw their influence from his being and render him a normal man. Unlike Verbotenes he is magic dependent in versatility. Notable Powers/Techniques: * '''Psychokinetic Heart: Dark, eldritch, metaphysical energy manifested into a singular organ which is the primary source of the Ever Violent's absurd magical powers. Wahnsinn's malevolent erratic essence is funneled through his ever-beating heart, having many of his techniques appear as if they are emitted from his head. It passively and retroactively emits malignant pulses that causes opponents to express an intense, inhumane sickness capable of disorienting and perpetually afflicting foes with insanity. * Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Despite being of mortal flesh, the recesses of his tainted pulsating mounds of flesh in chest most vacuous have allowed him to gain physical capabilities far beyond those of the typical man. It has allowed him to extinguish stars and crush planets at a whim like porcelain marbles. His reaction time is beyond all human comprehension, with Unentschlossener able to perceive light itself before it's even capable of perceiving him. * Reality Warping: Grabbing a hold of the universe's very skin he radically shifts and alters the perspective of all existence shifting focus and the size of objects and persons around. Allowing the Ever Violent to do feats seemingly impossible even by the standards of those possessing superhuman capabilities. Often does Wahnsinn, use such an ability to bolster his defenses, via redirecting attacks in a multitude of directions or entirely evaporating them from sight. * Magic: Enigmatic, superfluous, ever transforming energy capable of shifting into different properties of existence and breaking all laws of psychics simultaneously. No mortal entity on the planet full comprehends the chaotic nature of magic itself, all that is understood of its presence is it's immense capacity for disarray and madness. Every bolt of casted from the finger tips of a sorcerer capable of unleashing unprecedented destruction. * Blessing of Archalpalagos: Unentschloessener is the most favored mortal servant of Archalpalagos, a fiend un-fond of balance. Granting Wahnsinn protection against Law and Corruption by his patron. This favor allows Wahnsinn to be granted the utter nullification over the powers of Chaos and Order on his scale. Forcing many a challenger who rely on such abilities to face Wahnsinn in another fashion. * Acausality: Through numerous human sacrifices and blood letting, the Elder Fiends bestowed upon the Nordic Pagan the capacity to exist beyond the threads of fate for the sole capability of going about unimpeded in his conquest. Remaining unharmed by events that could threaten his being from the ashed ages of the past to the concurrent conflict of the present. * Malignance: Due to the corrupt and vile essence of Unentschloessener's mind this allows him to degenerate and annihilate defenses against abilities his opponents would naturally be nullified/damped on contact with them. In addition to this includes the control of void energies at but an abstract thought. * Five Seals of the Elder Fiend: A quintet of abilities fabricated for the sole purpose of utterly annihilating the very conceptual existence of an opponent in it's entirety. Variations of such abilities differ from each pawn that has unconsciously served the Elder Fiends. ** Seal One: The Dark Priest's Scripture -''' Spitting daemonic chants and curses from long deceased tongues and tribes, Wahnsinn stamps a horrid hex upon his foes. Ridding them of both physical and metaphysical protections allowing him to advance with the more devastating attacks kept within The Ever Violent's arsenal. ** 'Seal Two: Unbridled Rage of the Sinner -' Wahnsinn bleeds his rage into a malignant orb of material malice, akin to an abyssal black in its color, and launches it towards opponents with infernal impunity. If made contact with, the afflicted with commence to cease from physical or spectral existence; The very thoughts that cling them tight, dissipating in mere moments. ** 'Seal Three: Court of the Betrayer - '''Spitting venomous lies into the minds of his opponents through malignant magic. Imbedding his words on a conceptual basis, he converts the most united of allies into the most of vicious enemies to slaughter each other in combat; Sowing deep the lies within their minds and morphing the fundamentally factual into fiction to lull them into violence. ** '''Seal Four: Exterminatus Malignautum -' Unholy magic spews forth from Wahnsinn's eyes, atomically disintegrating all that cross his path. If initially unable to effectively melt through an opponent, the beam will begin to conjure malicious energies to strengthen the potency of the beam and strike at a conceptual level. ** '''Seal Five: Leechlord's Lullaby - '''Driving magical tentacles deep into the scalp of an opponent, Wahnsinn begins to drain all manner of energy, bodily fluid, and muscle into his own being. Amplifying the immense amount of power he already bears. A very common outcome of such a technique is with the opponent left to lay as a lifeless dried husk. Spectral opponents evaporate into nothingness if such an ability is successfully used on them. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Olierus (The Cosmic Knights) Olierus' Profile (Speed was equalized and the Astral Breaker was restricted.) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Figures Category:Royalty Category:Swords Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Insane Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Sadists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Dead Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Absorption Users Category:EMPIRE Category:Psychics Category:Adults Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users